


Season's Greetings

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and was originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and was originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“Severus? What are you doing here?”

Remus stood up as Snape continued to walk into his office.

“The Headmaster asked me to give you this.” He handed over a book on Dark Arts that Lupin had long wanted to read.

Snape turned to walk away whilst Lupin flicked to the front page.

“The Headmaster asked you to bring this?” Lupin asked. “But this says it's your own copy.”

“Merry Christmas, Remus,” Snape said and then fled from the room, not seeing Lupin's bright smile. Nor the gentle way he cradled the book to his chest.


End file.
